Talk:Reaver
Removed Comment. Problem fixed. -Dex 13:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, this has been bugging me, but after listening to Reaver's Journal and Theresa's extensive knowledge of his past... and their ties to Oakvale, does that open the possibility that Reaver IS the Hero of Oakvale? -- 04:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Not likey, Since reaver has lived for about a good 300 or so years with his deal with the shadow court. So it would be natural that he would know about the past. --Lore master 13:26, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think that think so. He is too self absorbed with himself and the Canonical ending of First Fable was being a good person. -Dex 15:33, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Listen to Reaver's Journal Page 5/5, is what I was getting at. According to himself, he wasn't always evil and self absorbed. He claims that he struck up the deal with the Shadow Court and unwittingly sealed Oakvale's fate, he was initially good willed and not as corrupt. I only ask because I can't find a reference for his exact age and don't have time for another play-through atm. :[ -- 02:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Well he is not my old charater/charaters thats for sure!--The king of the guild 23:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :I doubt he is, since by the end of Fable 1 the hero should be about 60 years old he'd have to live another 200 years, making him 260 when he has the deal with the shadow court, unless he already was immortal he wouldn't live that long and if he was immortal why would he wait 200 years before deciding to be about 40 years old(my guess at Reavers physical Age) again?( 00:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC)) Reaver is 200 years old or 300.He's not the hero,some guy came up with that on a fan site,and somehow people now belive he is the hero.The hero from fable1 was the strongest hero in albion,not only skilled in skill,but in everything,proving Reaver is not the hero.--The king of the guild 20:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild i always had the impression that reaver was a desendant of twinblade. ever since i learned that bloodstone was built o the camp where twinblade was ment to be, and the fact that twinblade was a git and so is reaver(^^), not to mention they were/are amazing at being a bandit. ^^ he could allso be a desenedt of briar rose they have the same hair color and she allways veiwed weaker than he If Reaver is indeed the descendent of any original Fable hero, it may well be Briar Rose, considering her aptitude in Skill Princess Moogle 12:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Reaver has mastered only one of the three hero areas (Skill), like most heroes froom the time period of the first game, Whereas the hero of oakvale had mastered all three areas 23:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Daniel the Fable King Picture We need a picture of Reaver in the infobox, along with a picture of his hero doll. reaverzs my fav charachter..guess why. Nobody cares. Go home Princess Moogle 12:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) He is my favorite character for two reasons, one, Stephen Fry is a great voice actor, two, the writing for his character was great, "Ahh, yes, three, two, one." *tunnel explodes* "And now any lurking nasties in the cave will have a bit of a headache, which means, I've just saved us all. Aren't I nice?" HeliosMaximus (not logged in) Name The thing that shocked me the first time is the sound of his voice, and his body. I thought he was gonna be some beastly deep voiced guy that has an eyepatch.--XxKanin 02:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No but i do beleive he is the decendent of a hero from fable 1. Now I really have to say this since not everyone is getting this yet: NOT ALL HEROES ARE RELATED. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) : Actually, yes they are. They are all supposedly descendents of William Black (who may or may not also be Sythe). HeliosMaximus (not logged in) : : : No. not all heroes are related. normal people can be taught to be a hero. Whisper and Thunder werent related to any other hero. the archons bloodline can master all 3 disciplines. heroes that can master all 3 disciplines are related by the archon bloodline. the rest are just taught. --AwesomeGordo 09:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Reaver Reaver is not the hero from Fable. When you find Oakvale after it has been destroyed for the second time Teresa tells you that a man sold his soul to the shadows or something like that. Then it says that all his family, all his friends, and I'm pretty sure it says the girl he loved died. If you read the 5th page of Reaver's diary then it says everyone's screams even the girl he loved. Reaver was the man who destroyed Oakvale the second time. -- 02:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Jordyn It would make sence that he was the decendent of twinblade since they have the same personality and both have a gang. :They don't act the same. Reaver was spoiled and rich, while Twinblade was the King of Bandits. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :: Besides that, listening to Theresa the first time you enter Wraithmarsh will tell you they're different. She says that Wraithmarsh was once Oakvale, which was destroyed once to be rebuilt, and later by "a young reckless villager" a second time. No way was the Hero of Oakvale young the second time. 20:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Reaver/Weaver Weaver, aka the guildmaster, has a much similar name to Reaver's, and, like Reaver, lived for a very long time. Judging by Weaver's power, he most likely has the ability to live long after his time is up. So, A)If he was killed by The Hero of Oakvale, he could be ressurected by Schythe, and have lived to be Reaver, changing his appearance and name to go into hiding. B) If not killed, have lived to be Reaver, changing his appearance and name to go into hiding. So with that information, it begs the question: Is Reaver really Weaver? MrNaku45 05:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Speculation. Should be in the forums, not here. ☆The Solar Dragon (Merry Christmas)☆ 10:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) That is pretty unlikely, since the two have almost nothing in common. Also, why would Weaver go to all that extent? Dellcath 19:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Reaver is Reaver. Lets leave it at that. 13:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Reaver is Weaver's sonThe Fable Guy 06:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :o Weaver had alot of will ability, so unless he was also of the archon bloodline, he would only be able to use will. Reaver is the hero of Skill, having no will abilities at all. Reaver was a young man in Oakvale in love, who was scared of death. Weaver was a very old man, who stood up to the Hero of Oakvale untill the very end. I'm fairly sure the only connection is the name. Dellcath 10:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) FOR THE LAST TIME REAVER IS IN NO WAY A HERO FROM FABLE AND DOES HE LOOK LIKE WEAVER HAVEING SIMILAIR SOUNDING NAMES DOESNT MAKE THEM THE SAME PERSON DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT REAVER MEANS? REAVE MEANS SOMEONE WHO STEALS STUFF AKA THE THIEF AND DO YOU THINK AN OLD MAN COULD DO ALL THAT AND THERESA WOULDNT REFER THE GUILDMASTER AS A RECKLESS VILLAGER AND HES NOT THE HERO OF OAKVALE HES DEAD JUST DEAD DEAD AND GONE HES JUST A NORMAL PERSON WHO MADE A DEAL WITH THE SHADOW COURT AND IM GUESING LIVEING THAT LONG COULD GIVE HIM ALOT OF PRACTICE WITH GUNS NOW SHUT UP AND STOP SPECULATING THIS DUMBSHIT :No need to get abusive and use caps. People are free to speculate their ideas since there is no proof otherwise. Just because you don't see it that way doesn't mean others have to see it your way.--Alpha Lycos 07:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) People need to see this I found this on the forums, it's pretty irellevant, but it made me giggle. Batjimi 09:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hes a giant a**hole Reaver is a dick plain and simple :P Anyone think you can kill him in fable 3? I want revenge for taking my youth!!!! >:[ :I would hope so. Like many other people, I want revenge for Barnum! Also, please remember to sign your post with ~~~~. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I know i know i just forgot a few times!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:C lol srry ill rem next time....... maybe......... Aleksandr the Great 01:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but if you help him you get loads of extra factories, all of which can be taxed depending on their profit, and it's reaver, he's too cool to kill, stephen fry is a great voice actor. Agow95 08:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I know that part i just hope instead youll be able to kill him and take his dragonstomper 48! Mwah hah hah hah O.o I think im turning to the darkside.... Really i just want to kill him/imprison him because in my opinion hes a bigger dick than logan and i cant stand people that are dicks in games (even if theyre funny). In my fable games i usually go for money before slaughter, but not always, and BTW, welcome to the dark side, please eat 5 crunchy chicks for entry lol. Agow95 20:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah ill stick to my tofu...... and children >:D lol actually i tend to have purely pure/ good hero (double lol) Yeah, Reaver's a prick but I still love him ^^ best character in the game I think CommanderBanana 10:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I think he will probably be more of a asshole in fable III because he's more filthy stinkin' rich than ever as well, because he has factories with slaves (why pay for work when slavery is legal?, and if he can convince people to go to wraithmarsh every so often then he can get slaves) Agow95 19:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 1. i want that gun.... 2. i want him to restore oakvale and get his youth taken for it! and 3. you can say dick on here? god...i do love this wiki x] (they are very strict on the others thats why i dont edit just shut up and read.) ~Gotlex? :] 07:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) oh this wiki is my favourite, the halo one is so strict cus there are a million books and a t.v show, so things need to be detailed and no relaxation is allowed, it is essentially a encycopedia, this one is fun, jokes an' everything. Agow95 20:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Your right i used to be on that wiki this one actually puts me in a good mood like on the assassins creed one theres this admin and his name is...well i dont rat people but theres this whole page of him arguing with an editor and im like dude! appreciate the editor...and make sure he respects you dont be immature and let the power go to your head which its already done...it totally threw me off so i came here and the admins are just funny and help out and reply when you need help i respect that :] btw love that comment you made about the hero of oakvale being deader than a tree in the wintertime lol but this page is about reaver so off that subject....... :] ~Gotlex? :] 03:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Reaver nearly single-handedly ruined Fable 2 for me. Being able to kill him in Fable 3 would go a long way towards salving those bad experiences.--OvaltinePatrol 21:53, October 27, 2010 (UTC) AGREED :Man I was pretty optimistic to even imagine that would ever be on the table. Lionhead is obviously in love with the character and insists on not letting you kill him as he so richly deserves. They're probably shocked to learn that anybody might dislike their "idealized," debauched, sociopathic, self-insertion persona. If I don't get a DLC wherein I get to beat Reaver to death with a sack of doorknobs I might just TP the Lionhead offices.--OvaltinePatrol 05:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Why get so worked up over a character from a game? Hes just data. Yes hes an ass but hes only data in a game--Alpha Lycos 05:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) New Appearance is it just me or does Reaver look like even more of a douche now than he did in Fable II? I swear...I know he's gay, but that's no excuse to decorate himself like a woman! haha JacobT 22:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think he looks rather dashing. And as I stated on the forums, I will enjoy putting a sword through those snazzy new clothes. Hopefully while he wears them. Joshschi887766 23:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I think he looks like a gigantic nobhead, I want to kill him soo badly, but I'm evil and killing him makes it a good act, plus I lose out on factories and slaves. and again, he really, really, really, Really looks like a Nobhead. Agow95 15:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) He looks like an upper class James Bond villian with an ego the size of Jupiter and more money than he deserves. But then again, that is Reaver. '' 19:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC),user undercover'' Omg.... I didnt think it could ever happen. He looks even fruitier!!!!! He also looks like the largest asshole in the history of assholes of being major assholes...... I know who im killin' :D I think reaver looks pretty cool this time around, I thought the designers really did a good thing with the redesign ..."more money than he deserves" to whoever posted this, you would be pretty rich too if you had all of eternity to make money he's been alive for what, 250-350+ years now, I would be amazed if he wasn't rich, dont you think? So? If Jack the Ripper lived for 150-300 years, and was rich, we'd all be annoyed that a serial killer is rich. Reaver goes along those lines...Thing844 14:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) no, reaver is open about his killings, he also shoots people, not mutilating them, reavers also a great marksman, part of how he aquired his great wealth, he would shoot a ship's captain from the shore, and the farther the shot the faster the ship he was attacking would give up, he had a whole band of bloodstone pirates, I think he's closer to the godfather (in the sense that he's the underground crime lord) than jack the ripper, and who doesn't love the godfather?, bottom line, i like reaver, and I like the way they designed him this time around, besides how do you not like reaver's awesome voice, stephen fry did an amazing job there, I just hope that if there's a fight scene with him that they stage it better than the one in the rear passage. ...tu shay Thing844 19:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's spelt Touché Dellcath 21:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks, it was well played on your part, I like the jack the ripper reference and the fact that you would only be "annoyed" by jack the ripper being a rich and powerful figure :P either way I love being the devils advocate, I honestly do like reaver though, he stole my youth in Fable II, but I got it back by donating to the temple of light and by defeating chesty, so its alright, I like the new look too, But i like the whole game at this point. --Bobo-- I think he looks more like a pimp then anything else. Alpha Lycos 04:21, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I think he's awesome. Besides, what's with all of the gay comments interlaced with killing him? Besides, he's not gay, he's bisexual- actually, he'd probably sleep with anyone so long as they were good looking, no matter their plumbing. Either way, I loved him in Fable II and love him more in Fable III. He doesn't look all stuffy like he used to with the tight fluffy collar and what not. I wasn't a fan of his fop look. Now he's a little more...industrial. Besides, he can wear a dress if he damn well wants, and paint hearts on his cheeks over his mole, or wear fur collared jackets. He was fabulous for the culture along the timeline of Fable II. I don't think his flamboyancy has gone up, I just think certain things have become more available to him with Albion's Industrial Revolution.~ what a jerk has anyone else thought that in fable 3 reaver is kind of a duche because he shoots the protester like 6 times?Thenightmoon 18:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC)thenightmoon HELL YES I hate him i thought he was so handsom in fable II but they turned him into a girly pretty boy EWWWDeirdreKent101 22:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) also srry i posted this twice but ya go to hell reaver!Thenightmoon 01:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC)thenightmoon I actually take back all those comments I made about me hating him and wanting to kill him, he's awesome in Fable III, I love that scene when he shoots that guy 6 times and he is great in court, Without him I would be poor, plus he's really good at arguing the benefits of evil actions. Agow95 18:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I so wish I could have executed him in the most painful fashion at the end of the game. ☆The Solar ☆ 18:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :That should have been a choice after the game, execute or reward Reaver for his actions. Agow95 18:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :well i think reaver should die and then he comes back as a ghost like max&sam spade and then i kill him again and then i re anamate him and then change his gender and then kill him againThenightmoon 18:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC)thenightmoon Dragonstomper .48 vs Black Dragon Hi! I've Just Finished Fable 3 For My Second Time Now And I'm Pretty Darn Sure The Gun Reaver Is Using Is Indeed The Dragonstomper .48. I Acquired It Twice In Two Different Playthroughs In Two Different Chests. I Compared The Fully Upgraded Dragonstomper .48 I Obtained To The Gun Reaver Is Using And They Match. Any Thoughts? You really don't have to capitalize the first letter of every single word. Just the start of each sentence. On topic, there's a chance, but remember that there's six of them. Black Dragon is a fan-term. Headscar918 02:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) The Black Dragon Is The Gun Used In The Fable Novel "The Balverine Order". The Hero Of Skill From The Triumvirate And Quentin Locke Both Used This Gun. It Is Not A Fan-Term. It's A Real Term Used In The Story. Also I Know There's Six Dragonstompers. Reaver Has 4 Or 5 Of Them. And I Enjoy Capitalize The First Letter Of Every Single Word. User:MyFinalLionheart 01:42, November. 7, 2010 (UTC) i REALLY WANTED TO KILL (major spoliers) It would make me so happy if i could just shoot him where it hurts 200 hundred times DeirdreKent101 02:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) How the hell was that a major spoiler? --AwesomeGordo 03:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) because he leave at the end of fable IIIDeirdreKent101 19:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I've played all of the Fable games and I'm wondering why Theresa is immortal and her brother(the hero Oakvale isn't.) Is it the same Theresa from the first one? -Sorry if there is any bad spelling. Yeah she's the same Theresa from the 1st game, not only is it confirmed but I doubt there are two different women with the same name and prophetic powers. Agow95 18:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) "The Masquerade" Quotes Is it Reaver who reenacts the Dead Parrot sketch, or Barry Hatch? It sounds more like Hatch to me. I agree: I believe it's indeed Hatch.--Schopenhauer 11:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Reaver / Dorian Grey I don't know if anyone has said it before, but I find that Reaver and his story bears some resemblence to the story of Dorian Grey; gifted with eternal youth, pleasure seeking, and a cunning use of words. The story of how they got there is somewhat different, but a deal with the devil by use of a portrait and a deal with a shadow council by use of other people's youth is not too different. I agree. He does have a lot in common with Dorian Grey. The are some huge differences though: 1. Reaver has some redeeming qualities. He wasn't always a corrupt and slimy SOB. He is very practical and sensible. He plays the devils advocate bc the kingdom is desperate. At least he's' loyal enough to the Hero of Bowerstone to try to help his/her children. Dorian Grey though, was a spoiled brat even before he made the deal. And then he got even progressively worse. He has no redeeming qualities. 2. Reaver regrets the decisions that he has made. (Else he wouldn't have nightmares about it.) I haven't read the entire book yet, but name me one time that Dorian Grey regrets his choices instead of blaming other people? In light of that, I ask that we give Reaver a break? So he's a prick, at least he has good reason to be a prick. What I want from future fables (or wanted from fable 3) was a chance for Reaver to seek redemption. And besides, is anyone else curious about the particular details of Oakvale's demise? 14:51, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Hachet 92 could he be the child of the original Fable 1 character nope. 02:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) women with the same name and prophetic powers. Agow95 18:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) In his defence..... The way i see it, one either hates or loves Reaver. I personally love him (Though i'm not IN love with him). let's go over the pros and cons about him. Cons: He is vain, greedy and sociapathic. He shows little to no concern about anyone other than himself, and he manipulates people to achieve his own goals. those who wrong him slightly receives immediate punishment in the form of either being beaten with a whip or getting shot (both fatally and non-fatally). He also incourages such choices like child labour and the detruction of nature in the name of profit. Pro'''s: He is Intelligent, classy, suave and elegant. he covets the pleasures of life, be it women, fine beverages or good food. He's willing to do the right thing if he can benefit from it. He knows how to handle himself in a fight. He's by far the greatest shootist in albion, doing things that the player never could dream of, such as firing a killing shot a mile away under unfavourable conditions, as well a dishing away bullets at a rate which is only possible if you slow time, but since he never show any signs of Will, that only increases the incredibility of it. Should one make choices like preservation of nature and the abolishment of child labour, he happilly agrees and makes all the preparations himself. '''Personal Pros: His wardrobe in Fable III is amazing (If you don't count that little heart under his left eye). He's witty, funny and can sometimes even be charming. He uses a walking stick (It might not seem like a pro, but if you consider the possibility that the cane might conceal a blade, it gets much more interesting). he favors revolvers (Clockwork pistols are the same things as revolvers, they only look different) he can be disrespectful, but also very loyal. and he would save you from a building under siege (if he thought you might be useful to say, save the world from a maniac who tries to destroy the world and remake it in his image). He never looses his temper. ever. And he's a disrespectful douche because he can afford to be one. He knows that he's the best shootist in albion, and he knows that you know that he know that he could paint the wall behind you with your brain. he's also shown to be compassionate to people who've earned his respect. Alomost no other character in fable has so many incredibly funny quotes as he has. And people forget that the reason Reaver is likeable is because he is so unlikeable. He is humanity comprised to a guy in a white suit, top hat and gun. his bad features even out themselves because he is so extreme. and you might be saying "Hey! he killed barnum D: Barnum was a naive, greedy, stupid little man who allways tried to get rich quick, an example being through taxation of a bridge he bought by illegal means. he was also very.... VERY annoying. and the final fact about Reaver that redeems anything bad he's ever done.... HE'S VOICED BY STEPHEN FRY! that is next to being voiced by chuck norris. in fact, it's like being voiced by a british chuck norris. they're both on the same level of awesome. english people i've talked to would rather have you bad-mouth the queen than say anything bad about stephen fry. With that, i close my defensive speech of Reaver, one of my favourite characters and the sole reason i ever bought Fable III. if you'd like to give me your viewpoints on Reaver, you can reach me on Jacobjames91@hotmail.com Have a nice evening, and i look forward to hearing from you very soon. Tatty bye Reaver, Is the Hero Of Oakvale? The possibility of Reaver being the Hero Of Oakvale is small. He has none of the features that the hero had, especially considering the fact that the story is said to take place as the Hero of Oakvale choosing the light side. Reaver is not good, he has no characteristics, that emply that he is the Hero Of Oakvale. Also The Hero Of Oakvale is long dead, he Killed Jack of Blades in his Dragon Form, and his last reported home was inside a demon door, and also would you not agree that if this were true, that Reaver If he were actually the Hero, that he would act more compasionatly rather then threaten her that he would probably kill her? I have a doubt but who may know? And Reaver was a young man when he made the deal with the shadow court. The Hero of Oakvale was around 100 when the game ended meaning that its impossible for them to be the same person --AwesomeGordo 12:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) SIMPLE AND DIRECT ANSWER fuck no dumbass :No need to be offensive to other members. Insults like that are uncalled for.--Alpha Lycos 07:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : One simple answer. No. The Hero of Oakvale died 200 years before Reaver was even born, and by the events of Fable III, Reaver is only around 350 years old, not to mention Theresa would have recognized him. 07:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC)